


Don't You Worry Child

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exploration of a lot of things, Fix-It, Gabriel is a little snit and we all love him, Gender Identity, Jessica is the best, Multi, Pre-Canon, Queer Themes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jessica Moore joins forces with an Archangel, learns about the supernatural, saves the love of her life, and is generally pretty kickass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Roomate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among Us Unawares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396753) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



When Jessica Moore was ten, she fell out of a tree.

 

She landed with a twist and a crunch and felt the shock reverberate through her foot and up her leg. She sat down heavily, staring blankly at the ground for a good minute before anyone noticed anything was wrong.

There were flashes. The grass under her hands. A chill running down her spine. A faint voice saying,

_Ooh, that’s gotta hurt. Sorry kiddo._

She ended up with two bones cracked in her foot. She was sent off from the hospital with a cast on her right foot and the words “It could have been worse, she got lucky, really.”

On the way home she could feel something touching her foot gently, light enough to tickle. Giggling, she shifted and wiggled her foot a bit to dislodge it.

_Huh. You can feel that?_

Jessica nodded, sneaking a look at her unaware parents in the front seat, distracted by the music filling the car.

_You can hear me too. Wow, wouldn’t have expected that from you, but hey! Humans. Constantly surprising me._

Jessica sneaked another look at her parents, and whispered,

“Are you a fairy?” There was a gentle poke to her foot.

_Not quite, kiddo. Don’t worry, I’ll see you later. Just be careful with that foot, okay? It wouldn’t do for it to fall off._

Jessica nodded quickly, and then she just knew the being was gone. Years later, Jessica would dismiss these moments as a dream in the car, unknowing of the impact this interaction would have on her later life.

  
  


_Yo._

Jessica paused, pushing her hair out of her face. She spun on her heel, slowly looking around her new dorm room.

“Hello?” She ventured, not having heard anyone enter. “Who's there?”

_Jessica Moore, remember me?_

“Nope. Should I?” She glanced up, looking for speakers or some kind of camera.

_Probably not, and you’re not gonna find me like that._

The voice was almost sing-songy. Jessica pursed her lips, unconvinced that this wasn’t some kind of prank.

“Are you going to show yourself then?”

_Sorry, no can do right now. I wouldn’t want to burn your eyes out._

“Sure you would.” Jessica rolled her eyes and opened the box on her bed.

_Not my fault I was made the way I am._

“And what would that be?” She said, dropping a few books on her desk.

_An angel._

“Excuse me?”

_I’m an angel. Archangel, to be precise._

“No, I heard you, I’m just not convinced.” Jessica sat down on her bed, leaning back and bracing herself on her hands. “I mean, angels? For all I know, I could just be losing it.”

_There’s probably not a lot I can do to convince you, Jessica._

“It’s Jess. And say I believe you. What would you want with me, then?”

_It’s not exactly a short story._

“I’ve got time.” Jessica shrugged. “Not much else to do right now other than unpack.” She waited, and there was a tension, a vibration of sorrow thrumming through her blood. When there was no answer, she prompted gently, “How about a name, to start with?”

_Gabriel. It’s.. Gabriel._

“Well then, Gabriel, nice to meet you. Why are you talking to me in particular, instead of anyone else?”

_Because of your future. And your bloodline. I’ll say that I never expected your family to be able to host me, but hey. Dad works in mysterious ways and all that._

“Hang on, one thing at a time!” Jessica laughed, a bit overwhelmed. “You guys can see the future?”

_Sort of. I’m a bit of a special case. It’s less of being able to see the future and more of back-to-the-future, you feel me?_

“So, what. You traveled back in time to talk to me?”

_I came back to change the future, and I’m starting with you._

“You’ve lost me again.”

_There’s this guy. His name’s Sam and he’s the love of your life. You’re going to meet him here at Stanford. He’s the sweetest moose you’ll ever meet and he accidentally starts the apocalypse after you die. Totally not his fault but I’m going to try and stop it. But I need your help._

Jessica took in a deep breath, let it go.

“Okay, I think I’m going to need some tea for this.” She stood and left her room to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and fetching her tea out of the cupboard. Once it was ready, she sat at the table and cupped her hands around her mug.

“Alright. Explain please.” She requested, then frowned. “Also, It’s very hard to talk to someone you can’t see.”

_Sorry. Nothing I can do about that right now. Which part do you want to hear about first?_

“The apocalypse? That really happens?”

_End-of-days, the whole shebang. Lucifer and Michael, the big showdown. Sam accidentally popped Lucifer out of his cage by killing the right demon at the wrong time. He thought he was doing the right thing._

There was a thrum of pride surging through her bones, and Jessica looked down into her tea. It was rippling slightly.

_But Sam beat him, he beat the devil back and threw him into his own goddamn cage. That kid saved the world to make up for his mistakes._

“So why did you come back, then?” Jess said, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She gripped her mug a little tighter.

_Because if I can stop it from happening, so much suffering will be averted. Sam gets put through Hell, literally. He suffered so much and got nothing in reward or penance for it._

“I guess that makes sense. So why me then? You said something about blood?”

_Bloodlines. Angels need vessels in order to walk on earth and interact with humans without harming them. All regular angels can take anyone suited for vessels, but us archangels need special vessels because we’re so much bigger and powerful._

“Yeah and I bet your dick’s bigger too, right?” Jessica snarked into her tea, grinning.

_...Oh I like you. No wonder Samsquach falls heads-over-heels for you. Must be because you’re from my linage. Each archangel has a particular “bloodline” associated with them, special vessels they can take without harm, and surprise! You’re descended from mine._

“Huh.” Jessica mulled that over for a moment. “Okay. But you still haven’t said what you want from me.”

_Consider it time-share. I want to use you as my vessel, but we can share control. Most angels, once they get a “yes” just push their host down into sleep, but I know how important you are. How important free will is, and I’d like to try._

“I… think I understand?” She frowned, grappling with the idea of sharing her body with an archangel. “But what would you get out of this?”

_More than you might think._

Gabriel sounded wistful, regretful. That more than anything else prompted Jessica to say,

“Alright. Sure. Angels, why not. Is there anything I should know before I make you my new body-mate?”

_I eat a lot of candy._

“Okay?”

_No, like a lot. I’ll keep it off your figure though, I know some people get techy about that kind of stuff._

“No big deal then.”

_I play a lot of pranks, but only on people who deserve them._

“If it’s on people who deserve them then that’s not a problem, but how do you decide who deserves them or not?”

_I’ve been hanging around Earth for a couple thousand years as Loki, trickster god. “Just Desserts” is my thing, Jess._

“Yeah, but what kind of people do you go after?”

_Murders. Sinners. Rapists. The people who have souls stained black._

“I can see where you got the whole “angel of justice” schtick from.” Jessica pursed her lips, thinking it over.

_Actually "justice" is Mikey's thing. I'm actually mercy, thank you very much. Not my fault I ended up taking over his mantle._

"Huh. Okay, sure. Why not.” She smiled. “People live their lives waiting for inspiration and here I am, with an angel. If only mom and dad could see me now.”

_Is that a yes?_

“Yes. Come on then, Gabriel.” There was light, and pressure and fire that burned, but did not harm.

When the light faded from her eyes and the ringing cleared from her ears, Jessica felt as though she was suddenly too-full in her own skin. Energy twitched through her nerves, raw and burning. It was as though a star had taken up residence in her chest, and she was on the edge of burning. Jessica pitched forward, catching herself on the table, gasping out,

“Holy shit! Is it always this intense?”

_It’ll get.. not better, but. You’ll get used to it._ Now that he was inside her (and _there's_ a thought), Jessica could feel his voice spreading through her body, like egg whites folded into batter. Making her lighter.

_Okay, budge over._ There was the oddest sensation behind her eyes, and she shifted.

“Huh. Been awhile since I’ve had a female vessel.” Jessica watched through her own eyes as her hands came up and touched her cheeks. Gabriel looked down at her hands, rubbing her fingers together lightly. She snapped, or rather, tried to snap. Instead her fingers slid uselessly off of each other.

_You can’t snap?_ Gabriel vibrated in surprise.

_Is that a deal-breaker?_ Jessica snarked back. Gabriel laughed.

_I’ll just have to train your fingers up_. Gabriel attempted to snap a couple more times before Jessica tried to nudge her out of the way. Gabriel didn’t budge. Jessica nudged Gabriel again, feeling the slip-slide of their energies across each other. Gabriel shuddered and immediately snapped back to attention.

_I still have to unpack._ Jessica pointed out and Gabriel slipped back, letting her forward.

“Okay if this is going to work, we’re going to need some ground rules.” Jessica said before draining the rest of her tea.

_Okay, go for it._

“I don’t care what you do at night, as long as it’s not illegal or at least you don’t get us caught, and I’m asleep. But you don’t interfere with my schoolwork and you don’t pull pranks on my friends or teachers unless I agree.”

_Sure, sounds fine to me._

“And you’re gonna teach me all about this stuff. Angels? The apocalypse? Sounds like there's a whole world I don’t know about.”

_Oh we’re just getting started, Jess. You and me? We’re gonna be_ awesome.

  
  
  


_So, Jess. Tell me more about yourself._

_What’s to tell? I’m pre-med, I’m an aquarius, and apparently an angel’s True Vessel._ Jessica frowned down at the bracelets she was holding. _What do you think, iron or silver?_

_Get both. We’ll need different ones for different protections. But come on!_ Gabriel wheedled, _we’re gonna be spending so much time together!_

_So you’ll find out whatever you need to know eventually. It’s not really a big deal, Gabriel._ Jessica absent-mindedly poked around the occult shop, stopping to bend down and look at the rings. _You can’t really quantify human beings. I could tell you all these little facts or figures about-_

“See anything you like, dear?” Jessica started, her head jerking up to look at the stocky redhead behind the counter. She smiled thinly at Jessica.

“Oh, um. I was wondering, do you have any iron or silver rings?” The woman pointed at a display box.

“We have cold iron in this display here, and our silver is in this one here.”

“Thank you.” Jessica leaned over, careful not to touch the glass. What do you think?

_Get the iron with the feather in it. I like the irony._

_I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just say that._ Jessica pointed out the iron ring and a celtic band of silver. Finding the proper size, she thanked the redhead and paid for her items.

Sliding them on as she left, Jessica felt the tingle of grace wrap around her wrists and fingers. They shrunk to fit, and she knew without looking that the protections would be etched on the inside.

_So don’t ever take those off._ Gabriel instructed.

_Not planning on it._ Jessica said cheerfully, glancing down at her new jewelry. One on each side, iron and silver. _Hey, I just thought of something. That woman called it ‘cold iron’, is there anything special that makes it ‘cold’ as opposed to just ‘iron’?_

_Nah, it’s just a fancy way of saying iron. Not many people refer to it as ‘cold’ anymore though._ Jessica could feel Gabriel’s amusement pulse through her a second before,

_Hey. See those girls over there?_ Jessica let Gabriel direct her gaze over to a cafe, where three girls were sitting and talking with a fairly vicious feeling permeating the air. Jessica squinted.

_Can I actually… Is that.. What exactly am I looking at?_ She tilted her head and studied the hazey space.

_That, my dear, is what humans call “auras”._

_I thought that was just mumbo-jumbo psychic BS._ When she looked closer, she could see the emotions coming off the girls like heat rising on a blacktop.

_All, real. It’s a bleedthrough effect from me, you’ll be picking up on some stuff that most people can’t. About 90% of angels don’t have the kind of power I do, but hey. Archangel, I get to be special._

_So why are they so… intense? Is that anger? They look like they’re having a good conversation._

_They just found out that one guy has been cheating on all of them with each other, so they're working together for payback. I love it when humans do my work for me._ There was a vicious satisfaction pulsing in her stomach, and Jessica smiled.

_Just desserts, huh?_

_Exactly. You can’t tell me he doesn’t deserve it._ Jessica returned her gaze to the sidewalk, holding her bag in front of her and swinging it, humming a nonsensical tune. The sky above was open a blue, clouds drifting lazily across the sky. Heat saturated the air, casting a haze over the city.

Time marched on.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm yeah. Sat down and banged a short little chapter out for this. Might continue, might not. It's certainly been a while since I started it, huh?

Jessica threw herself into her studies with a determination she was known for. With every class she took, she pursued knowledge, consuming it voraciously until she had wrung everything the class had to offer. Every now again, Gabriel would make her the same offer, help with her schoolwork, and every time, she would respond with the same thing.  
  
"It's gotta be my work, Gabriel. It's simply not right if it's anything else."

Gabriel would shrug, and she could feel his mild derision at the thought of doing things the hard way, but he always acquired. 

As she worked her way through her classes, Gabriel taught her about the other side. Demons, angels, shifters, vampires, werewolves, and the 'psychic mumbo-jumbo' that she got from being a vessel. Seeing auras was just a small part. 

Apparently, she could turn water holy with a thought, and had heightened reflexes and durability. Go figure. That was an interesting conversation they had.

Jessica and Gabriel rolled on through classes, writing and working and pranking until the day finally came when she met Sam.

 

 _Painting? Really?_ Gabriel vibrated with amusement as Jessica walked to her class.  _I know you need electives, but... really?_

 _Hey, don't diss the arts._ Jessica rolled her eyes.  _If I'm going to need to paint important symbols, then it would do to have a steady hand and experience with a brush._

 _I **can** just fortify your hand, you know. _Gabriel shot back, and she felt his attention wander to the poster board they walked past.

 _Whatever._ She adjusted her bag where it was slung over her shoulders.  _Just because you want to be uncultured doesn't mean all of us have to be._

 _Me? Uncultured!_ Gabriel gasped.  _Perish the thought! I was there in Italy during the Renaissance, you know! I watched Leonardo work on his inventions!_

 _Leo... Da Vinci?_ Jessica felt her brain grind to a halt for a second, before it restarted.  _Sometimes I forget that you're actually an angel who's been around for eons._ She shook her head slightly.

 _How rude._ Gabriel took mock-offence.  _And what is that supposed to mean?_

 _It means you act incredibly childish, for one meant to be an 'ancient fountain of wisdom'._ Jessica teased right back as she took her seat in the classroom. 

 _Well I'll have you know-_ A bolt of shock darted through Jessica's chest, leaving her breathless. She rubbed at her sternum, trying to disperse the feeling as she scanned the room to figure out what startled Gabriel.

_Gabe?_

_Sorry. He's... he's here. I wasn't expecting how... young he looks._ Gabriel's voice  _ached_ , and Jessica felt her heart lurch in response.  _He's... over there. The one with the floppy hair._

Jessica took a quick glance. Cute puppy-dog eyes, he was tall but moved like he was trying to be unobtrusive. Trying to make himself smaller. He dug in his bag, unaware of Jessica's gaze, a frown touching his lips lightly. 

Jessica could easily see, how in another world, she would approach him without any outside interference. 

 _Are you alright?_ She asked gently, looking away from Sam. There was a long pause as Gabriel pulled himself back together, old hurts swiftly being replaced by hope and determination in her gut. 

 _His soul is... so clean._ Gabriel sounded slightly breathless with awe.  _Jessica... We can save him. Stop him from ever going dark._

Jessica took a glance at his aura. It was a muted blue, calm with a touch of melancholy. She wanted to turn it into warm colors, make him happy.

 _After class._ She promised, as their teacher introduced himself and launched into their syllabus. She half-paid attention, her eyes sliding back to Sam every now and then, noticing that whenever she started staring for too long, threads of discomforted and suspicious yellow started sneaking in. He could clearly feel that someone was watching him, by the way that he turned his head slightly, scanning the class with a brief flick of his eyes. 

 

 

Everyone was tucking their paperwork into their bags, and Jessica hurried to pack it all away, waiting until Sam had walked out until she followed him, catching up a hallway or two later. She almost had to run to catch him, his legs were  _long_.

"Hey, wait up a moment?" She called, and he half-turned, catching sight of her and stopping. "Hey." She caught her breath, smiling at him. 

"Uh. Hi?" He responded, clearly puzzled. There was a little furrow on his brow that she wanted to smooth away. 

"Hi." She grinned, and he half-smiled back reflexively. Her brain shorted out for a moment.

"I saw you in class and thought you were kind of cute." Gabriel said, sliding into place while Jessica recollected herself. "My names Jessica." Jessica practically elbowed Gabriel out of the way.

"Jessica Moore!" She blurted. "Uh." 

"Mines uh. Sam. Winchester!" He said back, haltingly. She could see the start of pink embarrassment and a touch of infatuation creeping into his aura. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too." She reached into her back and dug around for a pen and something to write with. "I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee sometime?" She jotted down her name and number on the first thing she pulled out- phew, an index card- and handed it to him. "No pressure!" She added hastily. "I just thought you were cute and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

He accepted the card easily enough, looking down at her number. 

"I might take you up on that offer." He smiled at her, and Jessica could feel the pink creeping into her cheeks. 

"Okay!" She blurted out, then hastily shut her mouth, letting her brain cool down. "Uh. See you around I guess!" She heel-turned and marched away, feeling his confused gaze on her back. 

 _Smooth._ Gabriel finally let his laughter go, cackling with mirth in the back of her head. 

 _Shut up!_ Jessica scowled.  _I don't need your judgement!_

Gabriel's laughter trailed off, but she could feel his amusement bubbling under her skin. 

"Oh god I hope I didn't mess that up." She moaned to herself, dragging a hand down her face. "This boy is too cute for me to let go." 

 _Oh, don't worry._ Gabriel snickered.  _He'll call you. Did you see that love struck look?_ _You two are practically marked by cupids already._

 _You think so?_ Jessica hooked her hand onto the strap of her bag as she started down the skywalk to the library.

_Oh, I know so._


End file.
